7th Generation Event/Reckless Challenge
AP: 5 Goal: Slay All Enemies EXP: 400 Zenny: 285 Item Drop: Bonus: Lazuli: 1 Transcript Before Stage Start Grimoire: I was here first, so I get first dibs. Understood? Forcas: Do as you see fit. All I care about is seeking how far my strength takes me. Muramasa: My goal is to show that I am ready even now to fight by my sister's side. If I succeed, maybe they'll let me go on a mission with her! Ascalon: I bet Tyrfing will have loads of praise for me if I beat that Eldritch! And so, working from the same information, and having set off at the same time, Ascalon, Forcas, Grimoire, and Muramasa end up reuniting--and pursue the runaway Eldritch together. However, they do so on one condition: that there will be no hard feelings toward whoever delivers the killing blow. Ascalon: ...That's it! That's the tough Eldritch the commander was talking about! Forcas: It's not like the other Eldritch we've been fighting up to this point, somehow... Muramasa: Well, we won't find a weakness by observing it from afar like this... Grimoire: ...If possible, we should prepare an ambush for it. If not, well, no matter! Grimoire: A frontal assault would be a better way to show our strength, anyway! Come on! After Stage Clear Eldritch: Googoogeegee! Googyagyagyagyagya!!! Muramasa: Urgh! So strong... I can't handle this much power yet... Forcas: I spent so much time boasting about my strength, but look at me now... Pitiful... Ascalon: Forcas! I know how you feel, but you have to support Muramasa! Ascalon: Grimoire, you need to distract the Eldritch somehow! Grimoire: Argh...my magic is almost spent... Distract it? No...I'd rather finish it off in one hit! Ascalon: Now, Forcas! Forcas: Ah, okay! Muramasa: I'm so sorry, everyone! Making you cover me like that... Thank you... Ascalon: Don't worry about it! Concentrate on getting away alive! Ascalon: *Huff* The Eldritch kept going that way. It didn't even notice us hiding here. Forcas: Thank you, Ascalon. I guess we're safe for the moment... Muramasa: I've disgraced myself with my ignoble cowardice... Grimoire: ...Hey. You don't have to talk that way right now. Masamune's not here, remember? Muramasa: It doesn't matter! I need to practice speaking in a manner that will not bring shame, as I am Masamune's sister. It takes a lot of practice... Grimoire: ...But you spoke normally when things heated up during the battle just now, didn't you? Muramasa: No, you...! I mean, that was, um, my dishonorable failure. Proof that I am not worthy. Ascalon: Hehe, this is good! Grimoire: ...Good? What's good about it? We couldn't even scratch that Eldritch, and here we are, hiding from it. Ascalon: Oh, that part's no good at all, but...I like how you and Muramasa are talking the way you always do again. Ascalon: Anything's better than being depressed, or just keeping to yourself and not saying a thing. Forcas: True, but...we really have to think hard about what happened in that fight. Forcas: None of our offense worked. The commander was right: that behemoth is out of our league... Grimoire: ...Ha! It's not like it's invincible or anything. We're just not ready yet...as frustrating as that may be. Muramasa: ...You speak the truth, but vengeance will be ours in the end. Muramasa: We simply lack the ability to achieve that vengeance on our own now, I suppose. Muramasa: Even if the four of us combine our strength... Forcas: Not only do we each lack the strength required to beat this thing, we also aren't used to cooperating. Forcas: And besides, we won't be able to fight to the best of our satisfaction with just the four of us. Forcas: The eradication operation we participated in before was a much better fight than this one just now... Grimoire: ...You're probably right. The commander's orders made everything go much more smoothly. Grimoire: ...As in, without them, we can't make full use of our strength? Ugh! How frustrating! Grimoire: Oh well. If it means beating that excitable nutjob, I guess that's just something I'll have to accept. Ascalon: So the commander is the one who unleashes our true fighting potential... Ascalon: Yeah, that's it! You're right! That being the case, we shouldn't just sit around here waiting forever. Ascalon: Let's stay here just a little bit longer until we're sure it's safe to move out. And then let's make sure we all make it back to town safely! Ascalon: And then...let's apologize to everyone, especially the commander. Say we're sorry for leaving on our own like that... The three other Killer Princesses listen to Ascalon's words and nod silently. It was a hard lesson in humility for them all. Category:7th Generation Event